


Lovers Who Run

by AmericanCanada



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: He knew that he was calling him. He knew it was stupid and pointless to walk away. They had to have this conversation."Yuuri, please slow down!"





	1. Chapter 1

"Yuuri? Yuuri!"

He turned on his heel and began to walk in the other direction, quickly. 

"YUURI!"

He knew that he was calling him. He knew it was stupid and pointless to walk away. They had to have this conversation. 

"Yuuri, please slow down!" 

Slow down? Oh. He was running now. He hadn't even noticed. Another thing he hasn't noticed? Tears. There were tears pouring down his face now.  
He definitely couldn't stop now. 

"Stop! Yuuri!"

No matter how much it hurt, he couldn't stop. 

He wasn't sure for now much longer he ran. At some point he thought he saw Ice Castle Hasetsu, but it flew by and was soon out of his sight. 

After a long while, his legs finally began to give out. He collapsed on a bench in a park he didn't recognize. He glanced around for a moment before he felt his phone start to buzz in his pocket 

He pulled it out and just stared at the picture that lit up the screen. 

An old picture. 

_Victor was sprawled across Yuuri's lap. "Yuuuuuuuriiiiiii!" He had whined. "Why don't you ever take pictures on your phone? I'm still a blank face in your contacts!"_

_He had just shrugged then. "You take plenty of photos for the both of us. Besides, it's not like I could ever forget what you look like."_

_"Aww!" Cooed Victor. "That's so cute Yuuri!" He had nuzzled the fast folds of Yuuri's belly. "And I could never forget you either! But! That is still no excuse!"_

_There had been a struggle for control of the phone, but in the end Victor had both Yuuri's phone and glasses._

_Yuuri had chuckled as Victor took a selfie in his glasses, tongue stuck out, winking._

He wasn't chuckling now. 

The tears, which had dried up while he ran, came back full force. They dripped onto his phone as the call went to voicemail before fading to black. He clicked the power button to open the lock screen. 

7 missed calls. 28 unread messages. 

He unlocked his phone to check. Five of the calls were Victor. One was the landline at the hot springs. One was Phichit. Twenty one texts were Victor, four from Phichit, two from Mari, one from Yurio. 

He couldn't bring himself to read most of them. Most. 

He clicked on Yurio's name. 

'Yo, Katsudon'

He smiled (for the first time in over a week) at the nickname, and typed out a response. 

'Hey Yurio :)'

It took a few minutes for the response to appear. He frowned again when it did, but only for a moment. 

'Cut the crap smiley face Yuuri. Victor called me a bit ago sounding worried and whining about how you ran off and I needed to ask...... what did he do?'

Yurio was concerned. 

'It's... Fine. He didn't do anything wrong, it's me. I'm just messing up again'

'Fuck no. ur not doing this with me. tell me what happened'

A sigh. He considered his response for a long while before deciding it'd be best to tell him the truth, Yurio could be pretty scary if he chose to. 

'It's just... I'm worried about talking to him about what happens now. With him returning to skating and all that.... And I'm not sure if I'm ready to face the facts but I know I need to soon and I've just been avoiding him completely. And he started trying to catch me today and i ran. He's not at fault.'

Another long wait. Two calls from Victor. Another text from Phichit. And then;

'Katsudon look. victor loves you. a LOT. he literally talked about you at any given second, for a year. he still does actually. whatever happens between you two, he's not going anywhere unless you are there with him. im not letting him anyway, im tired of his whining. he has called me 10 times in the last 20 minutes. he's freaking out, wandering all over a town he doesn't know, with signs written in a language he doesn't understand, looking for you. please, for the love of anything and everything, let him know youre okay. i don't care if you call him say that youre fine then hang up. just let him know, for me?'

A smile found its way back to his face. 

'Alright Yurio. For you.'  
'Thank you.'

Calling Victor was out of the question though. He wouldn't be able to do anything if he called, he knew that. He supposed he could... Walk back home? And hope that Victor is there, or wait for him to get there. 

Sounds like a plan.

So he began the trek back. 

And on the way, his plans were ruined. 

"Who's ther.... Yuuri?!?"

Well shit. 

He stopped walking. His head hanging down. Footsteps approached, they stopped right in front of him but no hands reach out to him. Victor was panting. 

"Yuuri I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you okay? What happened?"

His cheeks were wet again. 

"..... Yuuri?"

"I-" 

Victor flinched. 

"I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry? Sorry for what, my zoloste?"

Yuuri shook his head. "Don't... Don't say that like you don't know, Victor!" He glanced up at him and for probably the first time in a week, he really looked at him. Victor was as handsome as ever, and to the untrained eye he looked perfectly fine, but Yuuri knew him better than that, he knew his tells.   
Such as the slight turn of his eyebrows which created a light crease in his forehead. Such as the ruffled nature of his bangs, but his bangs only, where he must have run his hands through them a lot. Such as the way his clothes were wrinkled more than normal, or how, even standing, be was bouncing his leg gently, or how he had light purple bags under his eyes which he had tried to cover with makeup, but there were tear tracks running through. 

All of this told Yuuri just how worried he had made Victor. 

And then.... There were tears in Victor's eyes as well. 

"I know, Yuuri."

Yuuri dropped his head and cried harder, but Victor didn't reach out to comfort him. Maybe he didn't deserve the comfort. 

"Yuuri.... I know what this is about, too. Yurio told me."

He shook his head violently. Yurio.... Told him. Of course he had. Yurio cared so deeply for the two of them, and he had probably known when he asked Yuuri that he was going to tell Victor. Why hadn't Yuuri known?

"He told me how you're worried about what happens now, right?" There was no point in denying it longer. He nodded. "Oh Yuuri... I am too."

This made Yuuri look up again. Victor looked so sad, he was hugging himself, obviously wanting to reach out but unable to. 

"What?" Yuuri choked out between his sobs. 

A sad smile grew on Victor's face. "I am too, Yuuri. And I know that we need to talk about it, and I've been trying but you kept changing the subject and then today you ran and you were gone and I couldn't get a hold of you and I thought that I had my answer but I knew that I couldn't make any decisions without you confirming it first. And that wasn't the decision I was hoping for especially......" He looked Yuuri straight in the eyes for a moment before whispering, "can I hold you?"

And Yuuri almost laughed. Victor wasn't keeping his distance because he didn't want him anymore, he was doing it because he didn't want to scare him. And the thought was so sweet because Yuuri himself and had Victor hugged him at first then he would have ran again. 

He didn't laugh, but he did smile softly and he nodded, and almost immediately Victor reached out and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. 

And then he finished his sentence. "... Especially since I never hi it the chance to ask you.. If you wanted to come train in Russia."

Yuuri's heart stopped. 

Train.... In Russia? With Victor? And Yakov and Mila and Georgi and Yurio?

He let out another sob and returned the hug. Burying his face in Victor's neck, he whispered "yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha it's so short??? Sorry! I hope it was a satisfactory ending anyway :') very late with this, life decided to drag me to the bottom of hell, but I'm back now! Kinda sick, but okay!
> 
> Talk to me! Drop a comment here or at my tumblr, @hetalianwishibgonastar!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh yes I'm still not working sbms whOOps. 
> 
> This is just a little project that wasn't meant to be two parts but also I love giving cliffhangers :') I'll hopefully get the second part out soon, don't worry!
> 
> Drop a comment, tell me what you think! 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr, @undadasea!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
